


Morning Coffee

by spinner33



Series: CM - Close to Canon [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, coffee!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner33/pseuds/spinner33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not leave Dr. Reid alone on surveillance overnight without access to coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Coffee

Reid loves Hotch, but sometimes he loves his coffee more. He took off his headphones and absolutely blasted Hotch.

“Don’t you ‘Good Morning, Sunshine’ me. If you’re going to lock me in a cold-ass panel van overnight, and make me listen to this inane bullshit, the very least you can do is bring me some goddamn coffee.”

Reid had only seen Hotch poke his head in. He had not seen Prentiss on the other side of the rear doors.

“I’ll be right back,” Aaron promised, closing the van again. Hotch and Emily exchanged a quick look.

“I saw a Starbucks back there a couple blocks,” Prentiss whispered, pointing.

“Has he always been this bitchy before he gets coffee?” Hotch asked, dancing through traffic with Prentiss on his heels.

“Yeah,” she answered, wincing in sympathy. “He’s never taken it out on you before though.”

Hotch shrugged and was quiet for a moment, but then a smile started to grow on his mouth. The smile continued to increase as they climbed the slight incline of the sidewalk. Prentiss was reminded of the way the wicked grin wreathed the Grinch’s face in that Dr. Seuss cartoon, curling into tiny circles at the corners of his mouth.

“Good sign?” Hotch asked happily. Prentiss gave a wistful sigh in response.

“Yeah,” she said. Maybe she was thinking too hard about the last time she had spent the night on a surveillance assignment with Reid.

They stood in line. They ordered. They got their goods. They headed back.

Hotch knocked quietly on the back of the van, and it opened. Dr. Reid had finished turning off and stowing away any of the surveillance equipment that was loose or not bolted down. He slid his legs out of the van and rested his shoes on the pavement. He looked glum and remorseful.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you.”

“It’s okay,” Hotch chirped, then frowned as if he was mad.

“They’ve gone. Headed south. Morgan’s got them in his sights. He’s following. Thank you. Thank you. Sorry I snapped at you. Oh, hi, Emmy. I did not see you there. I am so in trouble, aren’t I?” Reid rambled to Hotch, then to Prentiss, finally to himself.

“Drink your coffee, and shut your mouth,” Hotch told him pointedly, climbing up into the van, dragging Reid backwards by his shoulders. Prentiss climbed inside and closed the back doors tight. She put her coffee and Hotch’s coffee in the forward cup holders in the cab of the van.

“Did you learn anything?” she asked as Hotch and Reid argued without words. Hotch glared sternly. Reid lowered his head, and put himself against one of Hotch’s legs, so like a puppy begging forgiveness. The young doctor sat cross-legged on carpeted van floor.

“I learned that it’s cold in Nebraska in the autumn. I learned that when the University of Nebraska plays football, their stadium becomes the second most populated location in the state. I learned that you don’t mix….”

“In regards to our case?” Hotch interrupted, giving Reid a quick pop in the back of the head.

“Unless the discussion of Cornhuskers football defense strategy is a complex code, these guys are not involved in the disappearance of Alex Oxford.”

“Did we waste eight hours on this?” Prentiss worried, watching Reid tip his coffee back and chug mouthful after mouthful of hot liquid.

“We’ll ask local law enforcement to keep tabs, and we’ll move onto the next suspect on the list,” Hotch said.

Reid emptied the coffee, popped off the plastic top, and tilted the vessel skyward, sucking, licking, fellating the cup while moaning softly with pleasure. His tongue swished left and right and center, finding every last drop. Prentiss watched, half horrified, half aroused. Hotch was simply aroused. He snatched the cup away from Reid, who gasped in horror.

“Give it back,” Spencer demanded.

“I’ll buy you more,” Aaron promised.

“More, Daddy? Mmmm. Yes, please,” Spencer begged, eyes lighting up.

“I’ll drive,” Emily said, climbing into the driver’s seat. Her eyes darted up to the rearview in time to catch Hotch caressing Reid’s hair.

“You got some on your face. Messy boy.”

Hotch reached down, stroking Reid’s cheek. He looked like he was considering bending down to lick the dried foam away. Prentiss maliciously slammed on the brakes. They both went flying.

“Hang on,” she called out too late.

Prentiss had shaken Hotch back to reality. He climbed into the passenger seat and buckled himself in, avoiding her scolding gaze. Reid crawled on his knees up behind them, bracing himself between the seats. He put one hand on Hotch’s arm while putting his head on Prentiss’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” he offered meekly.

“It’s okay, baby,” she replied, patting his sticky cheek, catching the heat in Hotch’s eyes as he watched them together. It wasn’t jealousy, really, though that was a small part of it. Hotch’s eyes were burning with unspoken, dark desires. Reid missed it entirely of course. He pecked a brotherly kiss to Prentiss's cheek. Emily ruffled the back of his hair and felt Hotch glaring darts at her.


End file.
